Use of semiconductors and other materials that absorb electromagnetic radiation and as a result produce an electrical signal are known. A variety of optical sensors and photo detectors are known. By way of example, the electrical signals from such devices can be used to produce optical images on television and computer monitor screens. Present attempts to make optical sensing devices make use of photolithographic (PL) systems to define devices in two dimensions. Devices are then made in a planar configuration. However, a major problem with such systems, as well as other prior art, is the inability to achieve image resolution comparable to that of the human eye.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved photosensing devices and imaging systems.